Controlo a Hibari Kyoya
by caitlindistefano
Summary: Hibari Kyoya tenía el control completo sobre Namimori. Y ella tenía el control completo sobre Hibari. Una sonrisa malévola se posó en sus labios. Esto sería divertido. #AscoDeSummary xD HibariXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** KHR y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Capítulo 1:

"El Descubrimiento"

Ella siempre le había tenido miedo a Hibari Kyoya, desde aquel día en que conoció al pelinegro la dejo traumada de por vida, jamás pensó que aquel ser tan cruel y despiadado podría enamorarse, y mucho menos que alguien se enamorara de él. Ok, a mucha gente le gustaba Hibari, pero nunca nadie realmente se había enamorado de él, porque nadie podía amar a un pobre diablo como el, así pensaba hasta que Lodovica, su mejor amiga de por vida le había confesado su amor por el prefecto. Evidentemente se sorprendió de aquello y luego estuvo una semana intentando que ella abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de que ella, tan tierna y adorable no se podía enamorar de una criatura como Hibari Kyoya. Entonces lo noto, el terror de Namimori estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

¿Cómo lo noto? Más bien, ¿Cómo no lo noto antes? El prefecto era como un perrito faldero ante su amiga morena, ella estando en la escuela mencionaba que tenía frio y cinco minutos después aparecía Kusakabe-san con un abrigo en sus manos de parte de "el comité disciplinario", cada vez que Hibari atacaba a alguien y Lodo defendía a esa persona, el pelinegro de pronto olvidaba que es lo que aquel herbívoro había hecho, además de que cuando Dino-sensei le sonreía a su amiga cada día siguiente llegaba con una lesión nueva. Era bastante obvio.

Pero ese no fue el gran descubrimiento que había hecho en su vida.

Resultaba que un día por esas casualidades de la vida se encontró a solas con el pelinegro, cuando ya era oficialmente su cuñado, y se le ocurrió gastarle un par de bromas sobre que para Lodo no era el primer chico al que amaba, ya que el prefecto de verdad creía ser el primer chico al que amaba su novia, pero obviamente era falso, para Lodo siempre estaba primero su hermano.

Fue una apuesta demasiado arriesgada, ya que de inmediato Hibari amenazo con morderla hasta la muerte, pero ella en un intento desesperado porque no lo hiciera, grito lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡Si me golpeas se lo diré a Lodo-chan y ella cortara contigo!-

-No lo harías- susurro el prefecto

El chico se mantenía fiel a su indiferencia, pero ella pudo notar claramente como había terror en sus ojos, ya que al verdaderamente amar a su amiga, tenía mucho miedo de perderla. Una sonrisa malévola se apodero de sus labios.

-¿Quieres apostar?- dijo tomando su móvil y marcando el número de su mejor amiga, este sonó, una, dos, tres veces y la voz de la morena se escuchó al otro lado de la línea preguntando que ocurría, entonces ella fingió llorar

-¡Lodo! ¡Tu novio está amenazándome con morderme hasta la muerte!-

Los ojos de Hibari se abrieron al notar que la rubia no estaba jugando y que realmente le acusaría con su novia si le hacía algo, eso le quitaba poder sobre ella, ya que sabía lo muy sensible que era Lodovica para con sus amigas, y nunca toleraría que nadie les hiciera daño, ni si quiera él.

-Espera- susurro el chico

-¿Si?- pregunto ella-¿Asustado?-

_-¿Yumiko? – preguntaron al otro lado de la línea_

-Basta- hablo el pelinegro- hare lo que quieras-

-Te llamo después, Lodo-chan- hablo Yumiko- sí, sí, yo también te quiero, m-e-j-o-r-a-m-i-g-a-

El mundo en ese momento se acabó para Hibari Kyoya, estaba siendo controlado por una asquerosa herbívora cualquiera, todo por haberse enamorado, ¿Por qué no se pudo enamorar de alguien con una mejor amiga normal? No, no se arrepentía de haber elegido a Lodovica, solo… desearía ahora no ser esclavo de sus sentimientos. Porque su infierno empezaba ahora.

Un día cualquiera Yumiko paseaba y se encontró con Hibari en el mercado, este simplemente tomaba las cosas y decía que las pagaría luego, cosa que nadie en el local refuto. Se dio cuenta de que algo parecido había pasado una vez en el hospital. Y cuando Lodo quiso ir al Karaoke. Y cuando su amiga la apoyo para que fueran al parque de diversiones.

Hibari Kyoya tenía el control completo sobre Namimori.

Y ella tenía el control completo sobre Hibari.

Una sonrisa malévola se posó en sus labios.

Esto sería divertido.

* * *

_**Nota Final: **Perdí mi computadora donde tenia todos los One Shots de "Aires de Amor" T-T pero me he encontrado con que había escrito esto en la computadora de mi madre y decidi subirlo, es un Three-Shot xD bien cortito, espero les guste_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** KHR y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Capítulo 2:

"Inicia el plan"

Lodovica estaba muy feliz contándole que su maestro de literatura la había inscrito en un concurso literario internacional y finalmente había quedado para ir a la ronda final en España, así que estaría en el país europeo por unos cuantos días, esto daba un escenario perfecto para empezar su plan. Estaba decidida, aquella noche comenzó a escribir una larga lista de cosas que había deseado toda su vida, cosas que siempre había fantaseado para tener, porque Lodo se lo dijo siempre, "Si de alguna forma yo puedo hacer algo para que seas feliz, entonces adelante, porque sabes que para mí lo primero es la felicidad de mis amigos, en especial la de mi mejor amiga". Eso le dejaba el camino libre para tomar acción.

Al día siguiente no podía ir a despedir a su mejor amiga al aeropuerto, ya que ella había insistido que si la acompañaba se perdería de su clase de matemáticas, y más valía hacerla, porque si no entendía algo siempre podría recordar lo que hizo en clases. Aunque de todas maneras no presto atención durante la clase, estuvo toda esa hora pensando en la lista, la lista de cosas que le entregaría a Hibari durante el almuerzo.

-¿Qué es esto?-

El prefecto pregunto ante la estúpida lista que le estaba dando la rubia, pero ella se mantenía en perfecta calma, empezó a leer cuidadosamente cada punto ¿era en serio?

-Una lista de las nuevas reglas que se impartirán sobre Namimori a partir de hoy-

_1.- Yumiko Sohma es intocable por sobre todas las cosas y el comité disciplinario será quien se encargue de protegerla en todo momento, cualquier ataque físico o psicológico será sancionado _

_2.- Todos los viernes será el dia a la lealtad a Yumiko, todo habitante de Namimori deberá darle a Yumiko un regalo de minimo 20 dolares americanos_

_3.- Toda tienda dentro del área de Namimori deberá concederle minino 50% de descuento a Yumiko en todas sus compras_

_4.- Toda escuela dentro de Namimori deberá seguir las normas que Yumiko estime convenientes_

_5.- El dia de la lealtad a Yumiko todos los habitantes de Namimori deberán vestir ropa con los colores de la reina de Namimori, Índigo, Índigo más oscuro y un Indigo parecido al primero, pero con un toque de Turquesa_

_6.-Todos los domingos, los miembros del comité disciplinario saldrán a las calles vestidos de gatitos y con las caras pintadas caracterizando a aquellos personajes y el presidente del comité disciplinario saldrá vestido de conejito, todos tendrán que regalar a todos aquellos que se encuentren chocolates, globos y abrazos gratis_

_7.- El nuevo rey de Namimori será el novio de la reina, Rokudo Mukuro, cualquier queja sobre esto no será aceptada_

_Cualquier incumplimiento de estas normas provocara que seas mordido hasta la muerte o que acabes con el corazón roto._

-¡Estás loca!- normalmente Hibari seria inquebrantable, pero esto estaba superando lo que él podía tolerar

-¡Nah!- exclamo Yumiko –estas quebrantando la primera norma- la mirada del pelinegro se ensombreció tendría que guardarse todo lo que quería decirle

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado y Yumiko ya se había entretenido bastante, no solo había disfrutado de los regalos que le ofrecían los muchísimos habitantes de Namimori, y sin mencionar que era transportada a todas partes por el comité disciplinario como lo hacían con las reinas egipcias, sino que había disfrutado del espectáculo de ver al comité disciplinario disfrazado de Nekos y al rey del hielo disfrazado de conejito, regalando globos y cantando (Por pedido-chantaje- de Yumiko)

_He visto un conejito_

_Saltar con gran pasión_

_Y mientras brinca sin cesar_

_El canta esta canción_

_Conejito_

_Ja ja ja_

_Ríe_

_Ji ji ji_

_Y yo a tu lado siempre voy a ser feliz_

Mientras soportaba a Mukuro burlándose de él y tomando constantes fotografías de diferentes ángulos para no perderse ningún detalle que pudiera usar luego en su contra.

-Deberías alegrarte ave-kun, tu canción tiene más de tres millones de visitas en YouTube- hablo el guardián de la niebla

-¿Me subiste a internet?- pregunto Hibari con un tic en el ojo derecho mientras emanaba un aura asesina

-Y Dino-sensei fue el primero en poner me gusta, comentar y compartir en todas sus redes sociales ¿No es tierno?- pregunto Yumiko jocosamente

-El Haneuma…- empezó a decir el pelinegro queriendo decir "Lo mato"

* * *

-Qué lindo volver a Nami…- pero se quedó callada al ver lo que tenía ante ella

Un lugar lleno de distintos tonos de Índigo, todos vestían el mismo color, las casas y los edificios habían sido pintados entre esos colores, en las paredes de las tiendas y de las casas habían pegados un montón de carteles que decían "Reina Yumiko" "Rey Mukuro" "Salven los reyes de Namimori" y cosas por el estilo ¿Qué tanto pudo haber pasado en su ausencia? Entonces lo noto, aquel hombre frente a ella vestido de neko, no era nada más ni nada menos que Kusakabe haciendo cosplay.

-¿Tetsu-kun?- exclamo la morena mientras examinaba el traje de su amigo

-Lodo-san, me alegra tanto que haya vuelto de aquel concurso, las cosas han cambiado mucho en Namimori-

-Si me doy cuenta- dijo ella aun mirando el disfraz-¡Te ves adorable!- exclamo con una sonrisa y abrazo al mayor

-Si le gusto el mío, debería ver el de Kyo-san- dijo Kusakabe sonriente

-¡¿Kyo-kun vestido de Neko?!-

-Mmmh- por un momento dudo en decirle, pero se decidió- No- vio el rostro decepcionado de la chica y se decidió nuevamente- De Usagi-

-¡KYAA!- exclamo la chica corriendo fuera del aeropuerto seguramente a buscar a su presidente, suspiro pesadamente

* * *

_**Nota Final: **Segunda parte de este Three-Shot, aqui estrenamos lo que planeo Yumiko, probe comite, me hubiera gustado estar ahi para ver eso x3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** KHR y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 3:

"El fin del reinado de Yumiko"

Yumiko estaba feliz en su nueva mansión, si como lo leen, mansión, cortesía del comité disciplinario, donde Kusakabe y algunos miembros del comité disciplinario estaban haciéndole una sesión de SPA a ella y a su novio Mukuro, desgraciadamente Hibari salió con la buena suerte de tener que darle un masaje en los pies a Mukuro a quien miraba con sumo desprecio.

-Kufufufu, Ave-kun no deberías mirarme de esa forma, te vas a arrugar antes de tiempo- dijo Mukuro con una pequeña risa

-Si Hibari ¿Por qué no mejor sonríes?- acompaño la rubia con una sonrisa malévola, en ese momento empezó a sonar "Juntos" de Paloma San Basilio, era una llamada de Lodovica, sonrió ante eso, esa canción las identificaba perfectamente-Hola, Lodo ¿Cómo te fue en el concurso?- saludo la ojiverde a través del móvil

-Mándale saludos a Lo-chan- dijo Mukuro, en ese momento sintió como Hibari apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria sus pies, como diciéndole "acércate a mi novia y te mato"

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo la rubia horrorizada atrayendo las miradas de todos hacia ella-¿Estas en el aeropuerto de Namimori?... ¿Tan pronto?... ¿Eh?... ¿No ganaste nada?... ¿Sensei está muy molesto?...¡¿Y TU TAMBIEN?!-en ese momento todos se exaltaron, ¿Lodovica enojada? Eso no significaba nada bueno-Si… claro… nos vemos en un rato… yo también te quiero… hasta luego- y colgó la llamada

-¿Lodo-san está enfadada?- pregunto Kusakabe temblando como un chihuahua, a lo que Yumiko solo asintió asustada, jamás había visto a su mejor amiga enojada de verdad, pero sabiendo cómo era enojándose un poquito, sabía que daría más miedo de lo que darían diez Hibari Kyoya en NamiChuu

* * *

Al día siguiente Yumiko no se había topado con su mejor amiga desde la llamada que había recibido el día anterior. Estaba asustada, debía admitirlo, porque Lodo se podía enojar al enterarse de que había estado utilizando a su novio, sentía que necesitaba otra sesión de SPA así que llamo a Kusakabe y a Hibari, pero extrañamente este último no le atendió. Luego de una tarde de relajo y con miembros del comité disciplinario haciéndole manicura y pedicura, entro precipidamente a la habitación una chica morena y de ojos café inundados en lágrimas.

-¿Lodo-chan?- exclamo Yumiko al ver a su amiga en tal estado, nunca la había visto tan destruida

-Yo…- comenzó a decir la chica-Yo… ¡Rompí con Kyoya anoche!- exclamo lanzándose a llorar nuevamente-Y ahora…. Y ahora… ¡El me odia y yo lo odio!-

-Pe…pero… si son el uno para el otro- empezó a decir Yumiko mientras veía como los miembros del comité disciplinario comenzaban a sonreír, era hora de su venganza

-Eso creía yo, no lo quiero ver nunca más- grito llorando más todavía

-Etto… Lodo… más tarde te prometo que veremos películas y comeremos todo el helado que quieras, pero ahora…- dijo nerviosa viendo como los chicos comenzaban a tronar sus nudillos con una sonrisa que prometía dolor- tengo… tengo algo que hacer- dijo y salió corriendo de inmediato

-Lodo-san, quiero decirle que aunque su relación con Kyo-san no siga, el comité disciplinario sigue totalmente en su servicio- dijo Kusakabe, ella los miro con una sonrisa

-Gracias chicos- dijo y vio como salían corriendo tras Yumiko

* * *

De algún lugar de las sombras salió un hombre vestido con uniforme escolar, a pesar de ser vacaciones de primavera.

-Así se hace, mi amor, deberías ser actriz- dijo el hombre

-Ya me lo habían dicho- dijo ella con una risita- Al menos así no volverá a molestarte Kyo-kun- dijo y junto sus labios junto con los del mayor

* * *

OMAKE

-Yumiko, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Mukuro entrando en la habitación de la rubia

-Sí y ya aprendí mi lección- dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa-Jamás volveré a molestar a Hibari Kyoya-

* * *

-No puedo creer lo loca que está tu mejor amiga- comento Kyoya mientras ambos descansaban en la azotea de NamiChuu

-¿Loca?- Dijo Lodovica abrazando a su novio-Es la amiga más cuerda que tengo- en ese momento los ojos de Hibari se abrieron como platos

-¿Y si mantenemos nuestro noviazgo en secreto?- pregunto, diciendo indirectamente "No quiero conocer a tus amigas"

-Como quieras- respondió ella dejándose besar por el ojiazul-¿Ne Kyoya?-

-¿Hn?-

-¿Cantarías una última vez aquella canción para mí?- ella sonrió al notar un pequeño sonrojo en la pálida piel de su novio, luego vio como este ponía sus manos como si fuera a hacer de conejito

_Conejito_

_Ja ja ja_

_Ríe_

_Ji ji ji_

_Y yo a tu lado siempre voy a ser feliz_

-¡KYAA!- grito la chica abrazando a su novio

-Nunca volveremos a hablar de esto-

-Y así fue como Yumiko aprendió su lección y nunca más volvió a molestar a Kyoya- terminaba de contar un rubio canoso a sus nietos de cinco y seis años

-Abuelo tengo una duda-

-¿Si pequeño?- pregunto Dino con una sonrisa

-¿La tía Lodovica no estaba enojada porque no gano ningún premio?- pregunto el niño más pequeño

-Bueno, es que la verdad es que aquello formaba parte de plan de Lodovica para enseñarle una lección a Yumiko, aunque en realidad gano tres premios: Premio a la historia más creativa, Premio a la mejor redacción y Premio al mejor autor sub veinte- explico el hombre mayor

-Yo también tengo una duda abuelo- dijo la niña presente

-¿Qué es, princesa?-

-¿El tío Kyoya nunca volvió a usar el traje de conejito o a cantar esa canción?- pregunto la pequeña imaginándose a su tío Kyoyavestido de Usagi

-En realidad, en el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Lodovica, Kyoya se vio forzado a usarlo y a cantar esa canción-

-¡¿De verdad?!- preguntaron ambos niños con estrellas en los ojitos

-De verdad, pero esa ya es otra historia-

* * *

**_Nota Final: _**_Y colorin colorado, este cuento se ha acabado x3 espero les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado de este fic cortito, probablemente suba en otro fic lo que ocurrio en el cumpleaños numero 16 de Lodovica y porque Kyoya tuvo que utilizar el traje y volver a cantar la cancion x3_


End file.
